


Sweet Creature

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Couple Fighting (non-physical), Crying, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Getting Together (flashback), Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Maggie and Paul are bestfriends, Paul being really sad, Post-Break Up, Sadness, Sweet Creature - Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Sweet creatureHad another talk about where it's going wrong





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of the song 'Sweet Creature' by Harry Styles. 
> 
> Listen while you read -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uD6s-X3590

**_Sweet creature_ **

**_Had another talk about where it’s going wrong_ **

 

The sun’s setting, casting a yellow-orange glow from the sky. A soft breeze flutters through their hair, tickling their cheeks as they sit side by side on the wooden fence of the large vegetable garden just outside of The Hilltop, looking out at the woods in front of them. 

Paul turns his head and looks at the man beside him, the evening light flattering his features as he holds a cigarette to his mouth and takes drag after drag.

They’ve been silent for a few minutes now, Daryl not having said anything since Paul told him that he’s leaving for another scavenging trip in two weeks.

“Daryl?” Paul says softly, reaching out and lowering the cigarette from the man’s mouth.

Daryl shakes his head, looks over at him for a second with slightly watery eyes, a neutral expression on his face. “I swear every fuckin’ time we get somewhat back to normal, we stop fighting, you say you’re leaving again.” He hisses out, his voice shaking and quiet. 

Paul sighs, running a hand over his beard and then up through his hair. “I know but this is my job, the communities need things.” He replies, watching the other man drop his cigarette into the bucket of water in front of them.

Daryl jumps off the fence and stands in front of him, glaring at him with a face full of hurt and anger. “And I don’t?” He exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. “I ain’t a selfish person but I need you.” He tells Paul, voice shaking even more and his eyes watering more, a single tear leaking out. “I need you around but half the time you ain’t fucking here!” He yells, his anger getting the best of him.

Paul’s stomach twists and he feels his throat tighten as he looks at Daryl, the man looking at him so angrily. “Daryl…” He whispers, not sure what to say to Daryl’s response.

He knows that Daryl needs him but he didn’t know the man was this upset about him being away a lot of the time.

Daryl shakes his head, looks at him for another moment before spinning on his heels and walking away back towards the front gates of The Hilltop, Paul feels the slightest relief that he’s going home instead of out into the woods this late at night.

Paul hops off the fence and then begins to hurry after his crying boyfriend, the sound of his soft sobs hurting his heart.

 

* * *

 

**_It’s hard when we argue_ **

**_We’re both stubborn_ **

**_I know, but oh_ **

 

Paul jogs after Daryl, the other man moving quickly, trying to get away from Paul.

Paul catches up to him and grabs the man’s wrist, stopping himself which causes Daryl to do the same, jerking on Paul’s arm.

Daryl spins around and yanks his wrist from Paul’s grip. “What?!” He asks, taking a step back from Paul and glaring at him harshly.

“Please don’t go.” Paul whispers and takes a step towards the other man, feeling hurt fill him when Daryl immediately takes a step back. “Let’s talk, please.” He says.

“Paul, I miss you so much when you go.” He whimpers. “I get bad again, I can’t sleep.” He says, referring to the post-traumatic stress he suffers from, due to his experience at the Sanctuary about two and a half years ago and all the other trauma in his life. “I can’t stand you leaving all the time.” He then whispers, his bottom lip quivering. 

Paul’s face falls. “I didn’t know, why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, slightly irritated that Daryl seemed to be going back to his old ways of not sharing how he really feels about certain things.

Daryl shakes his head as he chokes out a sob. “I don’t know.” He whimpers, wiping his eyes and cheeks. 

Paul sighs and steps close to Daryl again, smiling softly when he doesn’t take a step back like he had before. “Daryl, I love you more than anything and I hate that you’re hurting when I’m gone.” He says and is about to continue but he’s cut off.

“Yet that still ain’t enough to make you stay.” Daryl whispers, tears streaming down his face as he looks Paul dead in the eye.

Paul looks right back, and in that moment, he’s speechless. “Daryl.” He finally whispers, voice quiet and soft as his stomach lurches. “It’s my job, I want to stay at home more but I’m the best between the communities and right now we need stuff, medical stuff, we lost a lot because of the accident with the wall.” He replies to the other man, knowing his words aren’t going to make Daryl any less upset but he honestly has no idea what to say.

Daryl looks at him for a moment, chest heaving as he takes deep and shaky breaths. “I can’t keep doing this.” He whispers, looking away from Paul and turning his head to the side to look out at the woods for a moment. “Watching you leave and sitting around waiting for you to come back.” He says and closes his eyes for a moment before turning back and looking Paul in the eye.

“Baby,” Paul whispers, the pet name slipping from his lips and Daryl lets out a quiet sob after it has, taking a step back from Paul.

“We don’t feel like us, not how we used to be.” Daryl whispers and Paul’s fear is growing with every passing second. “It doesn’t even feel like there is an us half of the time.” He says, fiddling with his hands as he looks down at the ground and Paul’s own tears begin to fall because he did not know this was how Daryl was feeling, it was Daryl’s next words that made Paul feel sick to his stomach. “I think we should break up.” Daryl murmurs, sobbing once after.

Paul looks at the other man with wide eyes and his lip parts. “No.” He whispers, lip quivering and almost choking on the lump in his throat. “Please, we can work on this.” He says, beginning to dive into a big explanation as to why they shouldn’t split up.

“Paul.” Daryl says, shutting Paul up instantly and their wet eyes lock. Daryl’s silent for a moment, looking over Paul’s face before he takes a deep breath. “I want to break up.” He whispers.

And with those words, Paul shuts up because if it’s what Daryl wants then he won’t fight it. He nods at the other man, his confirmation that he understands, his confirmation that they’ve broken up before hurrying past him, wiping his eyes and nose aggressively as he makes his way back to The Hilltop’s main gates.

Eduardo lets him in without a word, giving him a sad smile and Aaron whose also there, tells him that Maggie is in her room. Looking at Aaron, the expression on his face, Paul knows that Aaron knows what had just happened, that Daryl had talked to him about it.

Paul hurries to Barrington House, ignoring anyone who tries to speak to him as he goes.

He pushes open Maggie’s door without knocking and upon seeing him she immediately shoots up from where she had been laying on the bed reading.

She’s about to get up and meet him but Paul’s collapsing on the bed before she can, he falls on top of her with his head buried on her chest and her arms immediately wrap around him as they lay back onto the bed.

Paul begins to cry, loudly, messily and his heart feels like it’s been shattered, his gut feels like it’s been stabbed, he feels pain that he’s never felt before.

And Maggie doesn’t even need to ask him what’s wrong as she strokes his back with one hand and plays with his hair with the other because she knows, she knows that there’s only one thing that could make Paul cry like this. Losing Daryl.

 

* * *

  

**_And oh we started_ **

**_Two hearts in one home_ **

****

_Paul stood in the doorway of his trailer, watching Daryl by the portable crib that had been set up by the old wooden dining table._

_Paul smiled as Daryl rocked a two-month-old baby Hershel Jr in his arms, blue eyes never leaving Hershel Jr’s face as he tried to sooth him off to sleep._

_Paul wasn’t sure as to why they were babysitting but as he stood there and watched Daryl with the baby, Paul doubted that he could ever find a reason why he would mind._

_Seeing Daryl Dixon with a baby was something truly beautiful and precious Paul had decided as he watched, his own sea-green eyes observed the way that Daryl’s blue ones stayed on the baby and Paul honestly did not know if Daryl was aware he was there or not._

_The soft smile on Daryl’s face as he rocked the baby and cooed at it, it was something Paul wanted engraved in his memory for the rest of his life, after having saw the man constantly in pain or stressed beyond belief, seeing him relaxed, well it made Paul relaxed._

_After a few more minutes, Daryl lowered the baby into the crib with a peck to his forehead before he finally stood up and looked at Paul in the eye, proving that he had known he was there the entire time and just simply did not care._

_That made Paul happy, that Daryl was comfortable enough to coo at the baby in the way he did while Paul was present._

_“Hey.” Daryl greeted him._

_“Hi.” Paul replied, smiling at the other man as he stepped over to him to look down into the crib. “And hi to you too, bubba.” He said happily to the baby as he tucked the bunny print blanket that he and Daryl had got for him around him just a little tighter._

_Daryl moved over to Paul’s bed and sat down on the edge to pull off the boots he was still wearing, and after admiring the sleeping baby for a few moments, Paul joined him._

_After the boots were off, they somehow ended up laid down on the bed, their legs hung off the edge and their shoulders touching._

_They laid in silence for a long time and Paul was just happy to enjoy the warmth of the body beside him and the soft pitter patter of the falling rain against the roof._

_Rain had always been soothing for Paul, so he guessed that the rain contributed his current care-freeness. After laying for a few minutes listening to the rhythmic noise, Paul moved his hand that was laying against his own stomach and used it to find Daryl’s._

_He heard Daryl swallow nervously from beside him as he linked their fingers together. “I’m glad you’re here.” Paul whispered._

_“Me too.” Daryl replied after a beat of silence, his voice just as quiet as Paul’s had been. “Thanks for letting me stay.”_

_Paul smiled softly. “You’re welcome.” He said and then rolled over so he was hovering above the other man, letting go of Daryl’s hand and placed it cautiously on his cheek. “I like having you around, it’s nice to have company in someone I care about.” He told the other man, moving his thumb over his cheek._

_A small smile ghosted over Daryl’s lip and he cautiously placed his large hand on Paul’s waist, squeezing. “I like your company too.” He whispered, eyes flickering over Paul’s lips._

_Paul’s lips quirked and after a few moments of looking into each other’s eyes, Paul leaned down and Daryl met him halfway and their lips pressed together firmly and Paul had never felt anything so right._

 

* * *

  

**_Sweet creature, sweet creature_ **

 

Paul is slowly waking up, the soft hands threading through his hair pulling him from his night’s sleep and he relaxes for a moment before he realizes the hands are unfamiliar, not focusing on the shorter pieces of hair by his ears like Daryl’s do as his palm runs over his ear.

Paul opens his eyes and finds Maggie standing beside the couch in her room that he had slept on, still dressed in her pyjamas and Paul can hear the sound of Hershel Jr giggling from somewhere in the room.

Paul sits up and places his feet on the floor, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

“You’re leaving soon, might want to get ready.” Maggie tells him, continuing to pet his hair for a moment before stepping back and offering her hand to pull him up.

Paul nods and allows her to pull him up.

The cool air hits his bare chest once the blanket has fallen from him and he crosses his arms over himself, Maggie smiles at him and pets his shoulder before stepping away and sitting down on the floor with her one-year-old son on his play mat.

Paul smiles at them for a moment, the two of them seeming to be the only thing that are able to make him smile since his and Daryl’s break up two weeks previous.

Paul hasn’t been to the trailer since, leaving it for Daryl to live in while he stays with Maggie and Hershel Jr. He and Daryl haven’t spoken since the breakup, they’ve seen each other but usually one of them would leave the room or area and if that wasn’t an option, they just stayed as far away from each other as possible.

Paul doesn’t know Daryl’s reasons, but his own are that it just hurts him too fucking much. After over a year together, he got used to being with Daryl, talking to him every day, feeling his warmth and love, being able to walk up and kiss the other man whenever he wants and to suddenly not be able to do that, he’s trying to learn how to stand that.

Paul crosses the room and walks into Maggie’s bathroom, closing the door behind him and beginning to strip himself of his clothes after noticing that Maggie already has his outfit folded over vanity.

After showering and getting dressed, he looks at himself in the mirror as he ties his blow-dried hair up into a bun. Dark bags sit under his eyes, showing that he’s barely been sleeping.

Shaking his head at himself, he steps away from the vanity and then out of the bathroom.

Hershel Jr looks over to him from where he’s stacking colourful lettered blocks on top of each other. “Jee!” He exclaims and pushes himself up onto shaky legs, being only one year and two months old, he’s still getting the hang of walking.

Paul smiles and walks over to the small boy, petting Maggie’s back as he passes her. “Hey, sweetheart.” Paul greets the baby as he grabs him under the armpits and lifts him to sit on his hip.

“How did you sleep last night?” Maggie asks as she moves around the room, packing Paul’s bag for him.

Paul sighs as he strokes Hershel Jr’s head, pushing his thick black hair back from his forehead. “Alright, I guess.” Paul replies, leaning down and pecking the boy’s cheeks, making him giggle happily and messily kiss Paul’s beard covered chin in return. “I guess it could be the best since…” He trails off.

“Since you slept with Daryl?” Maggie finishes for him quietly.

Paul nods sadly and is about to say something when there’s a knock at the door, Paul glances over at Maggie at quirks a brow. “Who’s that?” He asks.

“Daryl.” Maggie replies.

Paul’s eyes widen. “What? Why the hell is he here?” He demands, stepping towards her, stomach swirling nervously and he swears his eyes are already beginning to sting with tears.

“Just a minute.” Maggie calls out to Daryl and then walks over to Paul, placing one hand on her son’s head and her other on Paul’s cheek. “He’s watching Hershel while I come to the gate with you, and it wouldn’t hurt you to say goodbye to him either, you’re going to be gone for over a month.” She tells him, patting his cheek softly once before walking over to the door.

Paul sighs shakily and lifts Hershel Jr up so he’s resting against his chest and the boy places his hands on Paul’s cheeks, giggling as he pushes them together to squish his face. Paul laughs too and in the background he can hear Maggie greeting Daryl and letting him in and then saying something about her changing followed by the bathroom door closing.

Paul stays facing the other way, not wanting to look at Daryl who he can hear awkwardly shuffling around.

They stand in awkward silence for a while until Daryl finally speaks up. “Hey.” He says quietly, awkwardly.

The sound of his voice, sounding like it did when they first started talking before the started dating, nervous, shy and unsure, it makes Paul want to cry because it’s the proof that they’re not the same, that what they had is gone.

Paul takes a deep breath and kisses Hershel Jr’s head once more before turning around to face the other man and he immediately regrets it, his stomach churns and his heart aches with sadness.

Daryl stands by Maggie’s bed, fidgeting with his fingers like he always does when he feels anxious, his head isn’t bowed surprisingly but his bangs hang heavily in front of his eyes as he looks at Paul.

Hershel Jr squeals happily at the sight of his other uncle and wriggles in Paul’s arms as he reaches chubby hands out towards Daryl.

Both Paul and Daryl tense, neither of them wanting to get too close to each other and it causes the baby lets out a frustrated squeal.

Daryl clears his throat awkwardly but steps towards them, making eye-contact with Paul as he gently takes Hershel Jr from his arms. “Hey, buddy.” He greets the baby as he does, petting his head and then pecking it.

“I’m leaving today.” Paul says after a few moments.

Daryl nods as he sways with the baby slightly. “How long?” He asks quietly, down-casting his eyes.

“Over a month.”

Daryl’s head snaps up and his wide eyes take Paul a little by surprise. “Over a month?!” He exclaims. “That’s ridiculous.” He says, shaking his head.

Paul rolls his eyes. “What do you care? It’s not like you need to sit around and wait for me anymore.” Paul spits back, apparently deciding to act angry to hide his sadness.

Daryl snorts. “You think that’s what it’s gonna be like?” He replies, looking at Paul with wet eyes as he shakes his head and at the sight of the man’s tears all Paul wants to do is pull him into his arms.

Paul doesn’t say anything, just looks at the other man.

Daryl shakes his head and continues swaying the baby. “We’ve been broken up for two weeks, you think that two weeks is what’s going to make me stop caring about you? Nothing’s going to stop me fucking caring about you!” He exclaims, tears pouring down his cheeks and he winces when he swears, looking down at Hershel Jr to make sure he doesn’t repeat it.

Paul’s quiet for a moment, looking at Hershel Jr who looks confused but otherwise fine. “And you still ended it.” He says bitterly because he is, he’s pissed off, he’s been burying it and not letting it rise but now, looking at Daryl crying and holding their godson, all he wants to do is scream at the other man for lying to him.

Daryl’s face hardens. “Can you blame me?”

Paul almost whimpers. “You told me, three months after we started dating, when I was crying because I was scared that you were going to leave like everyone else and you promised you wouldn’t.” Paul says, voice cracking and a lump forming in his throat as he forces himself to look at the other man. “You promised and you broke it.” Paul whispers.

Daryl’s speeches, mouth dropping open a few times as he tries to form words.

The bathroom door is suddenly opening and a long ago dressed Maggie is stepping out. “Okay guys, I was hoping you two would just be able to say goodbye civilly but that’s clearly not happening.” She says as she walks towards them and Paul’s incredibly glad to see her.

“Yeah.” Daryl says, nodding as he hands Hershel Jr to Maggie before wipes his eyes and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him which startles Hershel Jr, but fortunately he doesn’t cry.

Paul rubs his hands over his face as he sits down on the edge of Maggie’s bed, beginning to sob softly and moments later, Maggie is sitting down beside him and pulling him into a hug and he wraps his arms around her as he buries his face in her neck and cries harder.

 

* * *

 

**_Wherever I go, you bring me home_ **

****

Paul sits on the roof of the van, arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knee as he looks out into the night, the full moon managing to keep it lit up enough that he can see quite well. 

Tara and Aaron are asleep in the van, he’ll wake Tara up for her watch duty in a few hours but it’s currently his turn, and being honest, he doesn’t mind that much. He enjoys the night, he always has, he likes the quiet and the peacefulness, being able to look at the stars.

When he used to live in group homes as a child, he would sneak out through his windows of a night and climb onto the roof and lay flat on his back to look up at the stars and he’d just let his mind wander for hours, wondering if he would ever have a better life. A life that meant something.

And almost two years ago, when he met Maggie Rhee it started to mean something, she means more to him than anyone ever has and she’s truly his best friend, he made himself fight for her, for her unborn child, for that child’s father and her husband’s legacy. 

It started with her and then it soon became Daryl Dixon, Daryl with his built up walls and the ghosts of his past, it was slow and hard but Paul fell in love with him, he’s still in love with him, even if the man isn’t his to be in love with anymore.

As Paul sits atop the roof Daryl’s words that have reoccurred during their many fights run through his head, words he heard but never listened to.

_You’ve done enough, you do too much. Live your own fucking life and stop trying to make everyone else’s better. Half these people wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you._

Paul finds himself repeating the words in his head and as he sits there, feeling lonelier than he ever has in his life, he wonders why didn’t listen to him.

Ever since he got to The Hilltop four years ago, all he’s done is help the people there and Daryl was right, he didn’t have his own life.

He’d be at home for a while and then he’d be gone again almost as quick as he came back, he thinks of himself as an idiot for being surprised and upset that Daryl broke up with him, why should Paul expect him to just be there waiting every time he comes home.

He missed Hershel Jr’s birth, his first words, his first steps, his first everything. Daryl almost died while he was gone once after a bad breakout of the flu, Paul wouldn’t have been able to say goodbye.

And now the worst, he’s lost quite possibly the love of his life, Daryl.

Paul’s heart aches with home sickness and loneliness and he, more than anything, just wants to go home. Home to Maggie and Hershel Jr and home to Daryl, it’s been a month since he’s seen any of them and fuck he wants to go home.

 

* * *

 

  ** _Sweet creature, sweet creature_**

 

_“Jesus?”_

_Paul’s head spun to look behind him at the sound of Siddiq’s voice, the other man gave him a smile and then began climbing the ladder to the watch post._

_“Hey.” Paul greeted him as he stood up, patting down the dust from his butt as he did._

_Siddiq smiled at him. “Nice night to be on duty, huh?” He said, looking up at the star filled sky above them._

_Paul nodded, a smile played on his own lips as he looked at the other man. Siddiq’s a nice guy, he delivered Hershel Jr four months ago, has helped other community members and is all around a good guy, and the two of them get along well, Paul considered him a friend._

_“Even nicer night to be in bed with my boyfriend.” Paul replied with a smirk as he collected his bottle of water._

_Siddiq chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder as Paul made his way passed him to the ladder. “Have fun.” He said as he sat down._

_“Will do!” Paul called back as his feet landed on the ground with a thump, he left with one final wave at Siddiq before he began walking through the cold cool air to his and Daryl’s trailer._

_Paul reached the trailer after a few minutes and he quietly pulled the door open, knowing that since it’s passed midnight that his knew boyfriend will be tucked up in their bed fast asleep._

_Stepping into the trailer, he’s confused as to why there’s the yellow glow of the nightstand’s lamp but a small fond smile spread over his face when he saw Daryl, on his side in bed, covers pulled to his waist, exposing the pale skin of his chest, hair a mess over his face and his eyes closed, the book he was reading laid open beside him._

_Paul leant down and pulled his boots and socks off, followed by the rest of his clothing right down to his underwear before he walked over to the bed, dropping his water bottle onto the dining table as he passed it._

_He took the book from the bed and placed it on the nightstand before he pulled the covers back and carefully crawled into bed beside Daryl, pulling the covers back up over their shoulders as he settled on his side facing Daryl._

_He sighed pleasantly at the heat coming from the other man and pressed their legs together as he scooted closer. “Hi, beautiful.” He whispered, not actually wanting to wake the other man up._

_Paul looked at Daryl in awe, brushing his brunette bangs from his face to expose the features Paul adored so much. His greying facial hair, his slightly crooked nose due to previous breaks, Paul leant forward and kissed it once before moving back to continue looking at him. He ran a finger over Daryl’s moles, smiling fondly at the twitch his nose made before leaning forward and kissing his moles too._

_Paul looked at him a few moments more before he wrapped an arm around his warm waist and pulling him close, Daryl reacted in his sleep by burying his face in Paul’s chest and grunting._

_Paul smiled and closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair and closed his eyes, three months they’ve been together, three months of falling asleep in the most pleasant way._

 

* * *

 

  ** _When I run out of road, you bring me home_**

****

Paul looks out the window of the van, fiddling with his fingers nervously, his books lays long untouched in his lap, he had given up on staying focused enough to read it.

Aaron’s beside him, humming along to an old song from the CD he’s playing as he drives, fingers tapping excitedly against the wheel. Tara’s on the couch, spread out and fast asleep, she had taken the final watch duty the previous night and was catching up on some sleep before they got home to The Hilltop.

Paul smiles a little at the idea of home, one and a half months later and he finally gets to go home.

And he plans on staying home for a while.

He plans on telling that to Daryl, telling him his new plans of not stopping scavenging completely, but going far less often and for nowhere near as long as he currently does.

He doesn’t know if it will change anything, he doesn’t know if Daryl still wants to be with him, if he still loves him.

But Paul, Paul knows what he wants.

He wants a life with Daryl, he wants the other man to be his again, he loves Daryl with every fibre of his being and he _needs_ him, in every possible way, he needs him.

 

* * *

 

**_Sweet creature, sweet creature_ **

Paul’s been home for a few hours now, he spent the hours showering and then sitting eating lunch with Maggie, catching up with her and Hershel Jr, who’s grown a fair bit since Paul had left, he’s also able to say more words and can communicate better. He told Maggie his plans and she’s ecstatic, she pulled him in for a massive hug and then practically through him out the door to go and talk to Daryl.

Now, as Maggie’s putting Hershel Jr down for a nap, Paul’s walking to Daryl’s trailer, a trailer he hopes can become theirs again.

Paul walks up the steps and just stands for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he runs his hands through his hair to neaten it and smooth down his shirt.

After a few moments, he lifts his hand and knocks.

The door opens a few minutes later, revealing Daryl who stands with messy hair, flushed nervous cheeks, in pair of black sweats and Paul’s old green sweater.

“Hey.” Daryl whispered, looking him up and down, hands twitching at his sides. “Was hoping you’d come by, wanna talk to you.”

Paul watches his lips as he talks, the sound of his voice sounding like heaven to his ears and standing there looking so beautiful in his shirt, Paul has never wanted to kiss him more.

Paul swallows and looks up to meet Daryl’s ocean-blue eyes, his eyes then flicker to his lips again because he can’t help it.

“Fuck.” Paul whimpers, his eyes beginning to water out of nowhere. “I missed you so much, and I want to talk to you too but please…” He says, lifting a hand and placing it on Daryl’s cheek cautiously, almost sobbing when the man leans into it. “Can I kiss you?” He asks, biting his lip and searching Daryl’s face.

Daryl nods quickly, hands moving to Paul’s waist and Paul knows they should talk first, but in that moment, all he can think of his how desperately he needs to feel Daryl’s lips beneath his own.

“I really need you to kiss me.” Daryl whispers.

And Paul kisses him, more passionately than he ever has before.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Xx
> 
> Requests over on my Tumblr @iiloulouii


End file.
